The advent of cloud based services, search engines, mobile applications, and location-aware devices have drastically expanded the utility of mobile user devices over the last decade. Many such user devices now provide context-aware services and applications in addition to voice and data access. Furthermore, with the recent advances in processing systems, many previously disparate applications and services are now able to work together to provide enhanced capabilities and user experiences.
Many application services available to users are instantiated by use of command inputs. One such service is creating action triggers. For example, a user may speak (or type) the input “remind me to buy milk this evening” into a smartphone, and the smartphone, using a command parsing application (or, alternatively, communicating with a command parsing service) will invoke an action trigger process that may create a reminder, create messages and/or calendar entries, and solicit additional information from the user. Such information may be a time, if the user desires for the action trigger to be performed at a certain time, and/or a location, if the user desires for the action trigger to be performed when the user arrives at the location. While the setting of such action triggers is a very useful and relatively fluid user experience, available triggers historically have been limited to a set of options provided by an application or service.